cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme Archives
|- | [align=center colspan=2 style="color: 000000; background: #bbbbbb| Yi'rah Adonai Re'shiyth Da'ath. [http://www.blueletterbible.org/kjv/Pro/Pro001.html#7 Proverb 1:7]] |- | style="color: white; background: #000000" | Team Color || Brown |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founder || Depraved (January 6, 2006) |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Current Cabinet - November 2006 | *Assembly Chairman: Vincent Xander *Minister of Defense: Dewsos *Minister of Foreign Affairs: Epiphanus *Minister of Domestic Affairs: HungChang *Minister of Finance Billy Shears |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | High Court - November 2006 | * BrianReimer * King Gregory * Daedalus27 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Brown Team Senate - November 2006 | * BlaZeAzZ * Kevlar * Duncan007 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Veto Holders | *Dasgirl *Kevlar |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | International Relations || * Mutual Defence Pacts with LUE, NAAC, GOLD, Legion, ODN and CDS * WINE Pact with LOSS * Non-Aggression Pacts with with CDS, IRON, Legion, ODN, ICP, OSF, and OIN |} |- |'Formation' || July 15th, 2006 |- |'Capital' || |- |'Official Languages' || Russian and English |- |'Government' || Totalitarian State |- |'Team' || GATO |- |'National Strength' | ca. 7,182.397 |- |'Area' • Total | ca. 758.504 mile diameter. |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 9,812 Working Citizens 6,760 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || Rouble |- | Resources • Connected | Aluminum and Cattle Pigs, Coal, Silver, Spices, Uranium, Lumber, Iron, Sugar, Gems, Marble |- |'National Anthem' || Sepultura - Refuse Resist |- |'National Animal' || The Australian Kicking Emu |- |'National Flower' || Dandolion |- |'Nation Ranking' || Ranked #2,502 of 33,639 nations |} Nation Information :'' Supreme Archives is a small and new nation at 2 days old with citizens primarily of Jewish ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Supreme Archives work diligently to produce Oil and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Supreme Archives will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Supreme Archives has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Supreme Archives allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Supreme Archives believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help link titleothers out in times of crisis, even it means hurting its own economy. Supreme Archives will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. '' The Supreme Archives were formed from the foundations of an earlier nation-state called Intelligentsia. On the night of Wednesday, 4 April 2007 - known as "404-Day" or "The Crash" to the inhabitants of the Supreme Archives - a joint coalition of the American FBI and the USMC invaded the small and peaceful nation of Intelligentsia due primarily to America's increasingly flawed international policy and its long-standing habit of transforming allies into enemies overnight. The US Federal Government declared Intelligentsia - which had grown to encompass almost all of West Texas and minuscule portions of New Mexico - a "rogue nation", a "haven of terrorists" and a general "threat to the American economy and to democratic values" after failed peace talks on Monday, 2 April, and declared war on the small nation the next day. The battle was brief and vicious. Most of Intelligentsia's foreign intelligence service, the Aggregators, returned to their nation to assist only to perish in the bloody fiasco. The Archons of Intelligentsia had barricaded the entry points to the nation's capitol. The FBI, impatient with negotiation, began raining tear gas grenades and combustible materials on those inside. One of those gas grenades landed in one of the furnaces used to dispose of unrecyclable garbage and a fire was started. The US Marines, believing this to be the work of the Archons, attacked without mercy. As the ruling Archons and remaining Aggregators tried to evacuate civilians the United States Marines - having been instructed by the FBI that all parties within Intelligentsia's capitol building were considered enemy combatants by the US Department of Defense - opened fire. The reigning Librarian, Joseph ben Yehuda, perished in the attack; as his dying wish he relinquished his position to his predecessor, Jacob Ezekiel Halevy. The new Librarian, the remaining five Archons and the 257 citizens of Intelligentsia still alive managed to sneak away under cover of darkness and, after several days' journey, made it across the borders of several states into Nevada. Librarian Halevy's plan was to show the United States the error of its ways in an incredibly painful and embarrassing fashion: as news of the USA's horrendous attack on Intelligentsia and the fiasco that ensued spread and international sentiment rose against the US (partially due to the remaining Aggregators still at large in other nations), Halevy and what was left of Intelligentsia's paramilitary forces would wait until the sentiment had reached its peak, then take over one of the US Air Force's oldest and most "secure" locations - the Groom Dry Lake installation, also known as "Area 51". Miraculously, after several days of fighting the United Nations stepped in and offered the former citizens of Intelligentsia a few tracts of their own recently-purchased former US lands. Librarian Halevy, wary of duplicity, declined - "Thanks, but we'll take our chances." As several nations threatened to impose economic sanctions and trade embargoes on the United States, the President miraculously ordered the USAF to withdraw its forces, evacuate the Groom Lake installation's personnel and technological assets and give the base over to Librarian Halevy's guerrilla forces. "Area 51" was rechristened "Data Central" and made the new capitol of a new nation-state named in honor of Intelligentsia's prior capitol city: The Supreme Archives. Unfortunately for the new nation almost all usable resources from the base - technology, military hardware and advanced fuel sources - were taken by the fleeing USAF officers. Though a last-minute trade agreement with another nation provided raw uranium for the base's nuclear reactor, the radiation levels around the base had skyrocketed due to Area 51's policy of burning all waste (non-toxic, toxic or otherwise) on site in open pits and radiation clean-up had to be enacted immediately. Out of the original 250 survivors of 404-Day, only 98 remained - 80 citizens, 12 former Constables, the five remaining Archons and Librarian Halevy. The process of reorganizing government and redrafting a new Constitution and Declaration of Independence were set in motion and a temporary Revolutionary Government was hastily erected. Though the majority of the new nation's populace desires a strong totalitarian government after the 404-Day fiasco, Librarian Halevy - referred to then as "Cybrarian" Halevy - refused to acquiesce, stating that a totalitarian government "is exactly the wrong message to send to the world regarding our intent." Until a new form of government is decided upon the temporary Revolutionary Government has been declared official. "Old Wisdom", the original flag of Intelligentsia, was raised over Groom Dry Lake when the government was declared "Active" on Friday, 6 April 2007. It is unknown how many of Intelligentsia's original Aggregators remain at large, but they are expected to join their fellow survivors at Data Central within the next seven years to aid in the foundation of the new nation-state. ---- What is Past is Prologue. (The following information was excerpted from the Cyber Nations Wiki entry on Intelligentsia. Since the new government of the Supreme Archives will be drafted by the same individuals who had formed the aforementioned nation's government the type of governance is expected to be very similar.) "The nation of Intelligentsia was less of an actual 'nation' and was considered by its citizens a 'collective state of mind'. Founded by a few disenchanted Jewish intellectuals primarily from West Texas, the sole desire of Intelligentsia was the acquisition and dissemination of information. This was done primarily through a network of extremely dedicated individuals who referred to themselves as 'Aggregators' or 'Walkers'. These individuals, whose numbers never climb higher than 200, were sent out into the other nations of the world to gather any form of knowledge they encounter from personal testimonies and journals to books, magazines or computer records from any willing parties. These records were either sent back to Intelligentsia via the Internet or registered post or returned to Intelligentsia in person by the Aggregator. The Aggregators also spread the word about Intelligentsia to other disenchanted intellectuals in the hopes of recruiting them for citizenship and served a limited role as a tertiary intelligence network. Generally, an Aggregator would spend several decades abroad and would only return to Intelligentsia every ten or twenty years with his or her accumulated data. Some Aggregators colloquially called 'Pilgrims' held lifetime positions and would return home to submit all information gathered only at death. Though Aggregators were pacifists they were trained extensively in hand-to-hand and limited armed combat. All would carry small personal swords of Oriental make for ceremony and defense. The Aggregators reported to the Ministry of Collection, which served a dual purpose as a national archive and as the nation's sole intelligence agency. "The remaining citizens of Intelligentsia worked at home and prefer not to leave their nation's borders. Most worked either in the emerging field of technology or as ranchers and petroleum industry workers, as their ancestors have before them back when Intelligentsia was part of West Texas. Though most of Intelligentsia's citizens were trained in some form of combat only 300 of them were enlisted soldiers. Since Intelligentsia was a peaceful and non-aggressive nation, these soldiers - known as 'Constables' - served more as a national law enforcement organization than as an actual military. One of the most honored duties of the Constables was guarding Intelligentsia's borders. Though Intelligentsia had an open border policy, the Constables monitored drug and contraband trafficking heavily. This policy was referred to as the doctrine of Acceptable Memes: maintaining the intellectual and spiritual purity and integrity of the nation by monitoring which substances were allowed in and which substances may go out. Though no reading materials or electronic software (legal or pirated) were banned, all ideas or speech were given free reign and all citizens were allowed whatever armaments they chose, no illegal drugs were allowed into Intelligentsia. Anyone who brought illegal substances across the borders was punished severely; several citizens had gone so far as to petition for the Death Penalty, though capitol punishment had never been used in the nation's brief history. "The nation's government was ruled by a seven-member council of individuals known as 'Archons' who acted as business management rather than as traditional elected officials. The chief of these officials was the Supreme Archon or 'Librarian', who not only acted as the nation's President but also as the keeper of the nation's extensive archives. All technological development was governed by the Archons, who have adapted a policy of 'General Experimentation'; essentially, any company experimenting with any new form of technology was allowed to do so in Intelligentsia tax-free. All technology was open to the citizenry and all citizens had free access to the nation's archives; unfortunately, the technology possessed by the fledgling nation was nowhere near American standards, and the archives of Intelligentsia have since been moved to the Supreme Archives. Only five percent of the archives - reserved for the use of the Archons and the Constabulary - were considered Closed Access."